What happens when I enter the chat...
This is the chat I see when entering the chatroom. ...What kind of hell did you descend to in my absence? ....I'm traumatized, mental-like. Djinn Spell Away*Djinn Spell *67 edits *Member since Jun 2011 =Nation Creation Wiki0= *Beezer Twelve WashingbeardAway**Beezer Twelve Washingbeard **0 edits *Djinn SpellAway**Djinn Spell **67 edits **Member since Jun 2011 *MargeraldAway**Margerald **44 edits **Member since Aug 2011 =Private Messages= 1000 *12:23Beezer Twelve Washingbeardliterally *12:23Margeraldand begging for the pain to stop *12:23Beezer Twelve Washingbeardas OOC as possible *12:23Margeraldbe explicit as possible *12:23Beezer Twelve Washingbeardand make sure they do fucked up shit *12:23Beezer Twelve WashingbeardGLASS PENIS RAPE *12:23Beezer Twelve WashingbeardI am going to write this up and be put on one of the CIA watchlists. *12:23Margeraldllo *12:23Beezer Twelve WashingbeardI say that, *12:23Beezer Twelve Washingbeardprobably just be moved up a spot. *You have entered the Nation Creation Wiki chat *12:23MargeraldDjinjn *12:23Djinn SpellMe *12:23Beezer Twelve WashingbeardWAIT THE FUCK *12:23MargeraldWe're about to write a my little pony porn fiction story *12:23Beezer Twelve WashingbeardYES WE ARE *12:23Margeraldabout adult male ponies *12:23Djinn SpellI'm out then *12:23Beezer Twelve WashingbeardFUCK YEAH NIGGAS *12:24Margeraldanally raping little boy ponies *12:24Beezer Twelve WashingbeardSMOKE A BLUNT LIKE A NIGGA ON CRACK *12:24Margeraldwith glass penises *12:24Margeraldso it breaks inside their rectum *12:24Beezer Twelve Washingbeardfuck yes *12:24Margeraldthen force the foal to shit out the glass *12:24Djinn SpellBut first, who is this dashing young man? *12:24Margeraldand then they use the blood as a lubricant *12:24Beezer Twelve WashingbeardYOU *12:24Beezer Twelve WashingbeardYOUR PONY OC *12:24Djinn SpellBismark? *12:24Beezer Twelve WashingbeardNIGGAR *12:24Margeraldand pound him some more *12:24Beezer Twelve Washingbeardand then *12:24Beezer Twelve Washingbeard1 filly 1 cup *12:24MargeraldThis needs to be *12:24Beezer Twelve Washingbeardalso they will hamer nails in his penis and rub cocks *12:24Margeraldbeyond disturbing *12:24Beezer Twelve Washingbeardright *12:25Margeraldthis needs to be unnerving *12:25Margeraldsome ideas: *12:25MargeraldInserting a glass dildo into a foal's asshole *12:25Beezer Twelve Washingbeardyes *12:25Beezer Twelve Washingbeardof *12:25Beezer Twelve Washingbeardc *12:25Margeraldforce in and out until it shatters inside the rectum *12:25Margeraldwhen it breaks *12:25Beezer Twelve Washingbeardhell yes *12:25Margeraldforce the foal to shit out the glass *12:25Margeraldand then the adults *12:25Beezer Twelve Washingbeardand then *12:25Margeraldstick their penises inside *12:25Beezer Twelve Washingbeardthey stuff it back it *12:25Margeraldand use the blood as a lubricant *12:25Beezer Twelve Washingbeardand spread it around *12:25Beezer Twelve Washingbeardyeah blood lube *12:25Djinn SpellWHAT THE HELL KIND OF PLACE DID THIS DESCEND TO WHEN I LEFT? *12:25Beezer Twelve Washingbeardi approve *12:25Margeraldlol *12:26Beezer Twelve WashingbeardDjinn *12:26Beezer Twelve Washingbeardi didn't know you ever came to the nc chat *12:26MargeraldThen *12:26Beezer Twelve Washingbeardlol *12:26Margeraldthey take some nails *12:26Beezer Twelve Washingbeardllol *12:26Margeraldand stick it in his peehole *12:26Margeraldjust grab his penis *12:26Djinn SpellI hate you all *12:26Margeraldand stick a nail into that hole *12:26Djinn SpellYou suck *12:26Beezer Twelve WashingbeardI hate niggers *12:26Beezer Twelve WashingbeardYou suck nigger dick *12:26Margeraldthen they need *12:26Margeraldto bust his teeth out *12:26Beezer Twelve Washingbeardthey will cut his dick off and rape the hole *12:26Margeraldforce him to spit out the debris *12:26Margeraldand then make him suck their cocks *12:27Margeraldwith the blood lubricating their horsecocks *12:27Beezer Twelve Washingbeardbahahahahaah *12:27Beezer Twelve Washingbeardwait *12:27Beezer Twelve Washingbeardmake the kid a forced prostitue *12:27Beezer Twelve Washingbeardsold by his mom *12:27Margerald!!! *12:27Margeraldyes *12:27Margeraldyes *12:27MargeraldYES *12:27Beezer Twelve Washingbeardfuck yeh *12:28Djinn SpellI have no words Category:Potential Junk